Forever Alone
by Inuyasha's Princess17
Summary: COMPLETE! She was in tears now; she couldn’t hold it in any longer. When he reached her, she let him have it. InuKag
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters because if I did, then Inuyasha would not be such a dumbass and realize that Kikyou is a dead bitch at the same time discovering that Kagome is his true love.  Also, we see a lot more of Inuyasha's sexy brother too! MMmmmm Sesshoumaru is the MAN!

A/N: In light of _I want to go back to where me met _episode of Inuyasha.  I wanted to write this short fanfic.  As it stands right now it's remaining a one-shot unless I get enough reviews asking me to update.  I have the story already planned out, it be short but worth it.  I ask for at least five reviews saying they want more.  If I get them, then I will finish the story for those readers. 

Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors.

Forever Alone 

It was finished. Naraku defeated.  Inuyasha would be leaving to go to hell with Kikyou soon. The jewel only needed two remaining shards to be complete.  Kagome stood in front of Kouga as he handed her the remaining shards.

"Thank you, Kouga." Kagome looked at him through the tears in her eyes.  

"Kagome, I understand that I could never take Inuyasha's place in your heart.  But I ask you that after your heart has healed some…I ask you give me a chance, let me love you."

"Kouga, I…" she was cut off.

"Shhh, don't answer now, think about it as time passes by and remember me if you ever need someone to love you." With that said he reached out for Kagome's hand and gently kissed it.

It was now that Inuyasha decided to show up only seeing that Kouga was advancing on Kagome again.  

"Get your filthy hands off her you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha spat out.

"Go away dog turd, you've caused her enough pain."

Kagome listened as the insult increased which soon led into a battle between the wolf youkai and the hanyou. Her heart was broken knowing that she was going to lose Inuyasha in a matter of hours but at the same time rage and anger raced through her for his selfishness.   

She watched as Inuyasha's jealously finally overpowered the wolf youkai and with a nod to Kagome, Kouga sped off into the setting sun. 

"Kagome, Are you alright?" Inuyasha ran to her

She was in tears now; she couldn't hold it in any longer. When he reached her, she let him have it.

"YOU JERK!" She slammed her hands against his chest as she sank down to ground. 

"Huh?" Inuyasha sat down with her.

"WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERY CHANCE I GET TO BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE?  FIRST HOJO, NOW KOUGA! You don't get it! You're leaving with Kikyou to go to hell with her.  Which leaves me with NOTHING BUT A BROKEN HEART.  OH AND NEWS FLASH! They call it hell for a reason your going to suffering and tortured the rest of eternity just so you can be with some who has been dead for fifty years. Who love and trust in you broke with a single ounce of deceit." She began crying again and pounding her fist into his chest again. 

He closed his eyes. 'I deserve this.'

"But hey you love her and would rather be with her than with me.  ME! Someone who is alive, who loves you for who you are not what you would be, who loves you despite how many times you've broken my heart.  WHY are you doing this to me?  You're going to be gone in a matter of hours.  You won't be here to protect me anymore. You won't be with me anymore, and I'll be alone.  Kouga will love me unconditionally, he won't see my as an reincarnation, he won't see me as just another jewel shard detector, and he WON'T GIVE ME FALSE HOPE THEN RIP MY HEART OUT.  But ultimately he won't leave me for A PILE OF DIRT AND CLAY."

Her eyes locked with his.  He could see the years of pains and hurt following through them.  All her strength left her in that instant and she broke into sobs again. 

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled into his face.

He closed his eyes again, his heart breaking into a million pieces but knowing she was saying it out of her torment.

She couldn't take it anymore.  She ran.  She ran as fast as she could to the well. It was her only escape.  She'd be damned if she was going to stay and watch Kikyou rip him away from her again.

She jumped into the well not caring about anything but getting away from him.  She jumped in knowing fully well she took the complete jewel with her and that Inuyasha could never come to her and cause her anymore pain. Not that it mattered he was going to hell soon.

Inuyasha made it to the well just in time to see her jump into the well, jewel in hand.  He raced over to the edge and appeared inside the empty well.

"Kagome…" he said in a soft whisper as a single tear ran down his cheek, 

"I'll always love you" his voice faded into the dark hole knowing that he would never be able to tell her that he had chosen to live; that he had chose life for her.  

-------------------------------------

So what did you think? HUH?

Please review!!!! I will write more if you want, but if you want to find out what happens then REVIEW AND TELL ME otherwise I am going to leave it as a one-shot even if it does break my heart.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters because if I did, then Inuyasha would not be such a dumbass and realize that Kikyou is a dead bitch at the same time discovering that Kagome is his true love.  Also, we see a lot more of Inuyasha's sexy brother too! MMmmmm Sesshoumaru is the MAN!  Oh and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would become my personal boy toys…lol…only kidding…I can fantasize can't I?

Ok guys. Here you go, THE STORY IS NOT OVER WITH YET!  I hope you enjoy it! Review please and tell me what you think!

Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling errors.  Also REVIEW!! but Do Not flame.  I don't mind constructive criticism but this author will not nor ever accept flames.  They are rude and nasty and are made by people with no respect. 

Thanks to my cousin, Inuyashagirl1702 for allowing me to use this paragraph:

Please keep in mind that I have only seen the Inuyasha episodes that have been shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, so if I have any contradictions pertaining to the storyline later in the series please forgive them as well.

This is only a story about how Inuyasha could have possibly ended using anything that I have watched up to episode _Where we first met._

Ok, really hope you all like this chapter and please REVIEW!

Thank you again for all the reviews for the first chapter.  100 last I checked.  I am still in shock!!!!!!!! Thank you bunches and bunches!!!!!

**Forever Alone**

**Chapter Two**

He sat with his back against the tree on a branch high above the ground.  The very same tree he had been pinned to for 50 years.  His eyes stared hopelessly at the crescent moon high in the sky.  He would not give up hope. A cool breeze blew his air wildly as it passed him.   His eyes closed as his mind sadly fumbled through his thoughts.

The new moon had come and gone twenty-four times since she had left and taking his heart with her.  He missed her with every piece of his mind, body, and soul.  He had tried.  He had tried everyday, three times a day, but he could not go through the well.  He was able to go through the well to get her while the jewel was still in pieces.  Her journey still needed to be finished but now….now the jewel was complete and under her protection.  Everything was as it should be and thus he was not needed to travel through the well anymore.  

Inuyasha's memories of that night haunted him every second of his life.  Her words echoed through his mind, never to be forgotten.  He should have told her sooner about his decision and how he felt but pride and fear kept him away.  And now it was too late.  

He squeezed his eyes tighter together as he remembered Kikyou's reaction to his decision. She had found him lost in his own thoughts and pain staring into the well. 

****flashback****

"My love, it is time" 

Inuyasha clenched his fist as her frost bitten words reached his ears. His gaze etched over towards her.

"I am sorry Kikyou, but I cannot go with you." His eyes quickly fell to the ground.

"You have no choice in the matter."

"I DO!" his blazing eyes returning to her, "It is my life, my decision."  

"Inuyasha you love me!" her icy voice replied.

"Kikyou, I loved you, but we were deceived and you died.  My life started over when Kagome released me from the God tree you pinned me too.  I didn't realize that for a long time but now I understand.  It is not my time to die yet.  I want to live; I want to be with Kagome…" he was unable to finish when she cut him off.

"You owe me your life Inuyasha."

"I do, but that is not something I can give freely away.  My life is Kagome's now.  I have avenged our deceit and your death: Naraku has been defeated.  That is the only way I can repay you for what has happened to us."

She would not have this. Inuyasha was hers and she would take him to hell whether or not he was willing. She reached for her bow and in an instant had an arrow cock and ready, aiming it directly at his heart.

 Inuyasha stared at her, his features unflinching.  

"Die, Inuyasha!" she called out but before she could release the arrow her time ran out.

Her soul collectors retreated and the bright red lights of hell opened beneath her.  Inuyasha watched her slow descend into the flames of hell but his heart would not allow him to observe for long.  He would not deny that he still cared for the deceased miko but he had come to understand that her time in this world was over.  

He could hear her screams echo through his forest as he made his way back to Kaede's hut to inform his companions of Kagome departure. 

****end of flashback****

The last part of his memory hurt. Kagome had left, left him alone. 

He reopened his eyes as the familiar feel of pain coursed through his body. His amber orbs returned to the glistening moon.  He loved her.  And so he waited.  He would never give up faith that one day she would return to him.  He had faith that one day he would be united with his Kagome.  

'Two years…" he sadly thought, 'And I will wait for you a lifetime if that is what it takes.'

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts and memories; he failed to sense the young kitsune watching him from the ground.

'Inuyasha has not been any farther than Kaede's hut from the well in two years.  He is the only one still clinging to hope that Kagome will come back to us.  I miss her so much but she will not return, not if she thinks Inuyasha is dead.  But he's not and for her I will watch over him as does Sango and Miroku even though they have a life together.  They nor I will forget our friends.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside.  Her day had been horrible and her head ached.  As she made her way towards the medicine cabinet she dropped her keys and her books on the counter. 

When she had take the proper pills to relief the pounding of her brain against her skull she fell on to her bed.  She tried to force the day's events out of her mind knowing fully well what else would accompany them, memories.

She failed and her mind was brought back to the very reason she was not happy.  At her college the general education classes required her to take Ancient Japanese legends and history.  She fought back tears.  Today was the first day of class.  She had thought she would have time to prepare herself before the lectures would remind her of the life she once lived.  

No.  The very first lecture was about the legend of the Shikon no Tama, the very jewel that had hung around her neck for almost two years. 

"If the professor only knew." She said to herself desperately trying to hold back the memories that were trying to escape from the locked doors in her mind.  She could feel the cool touch of the jewel in her fingers as she gently held the pink ball tied around her neck. 

Her eyes closed when she realized there was no holding back the memories she had suppressed for so long.  

She was eighteen when she returned to her time for the last and final time.  She had been a complete wreck for two months after that.  Not only was she morning the lost of Inuyasha, and her broken heart, she was morning the lost of her closest friends.  But as much as she missed them, she could never go back.  

Her depression had seriously worried her mother.  She knew her mother was on the verge of placing her in counseling.  

'Gods if my mother had puts me in counseling I would be lying in a padded room instead of my bed right now.' She thought grimly.   

However, instead of professional help, her mother had written a few letters and gotten Kagome in a University not far from the shrine. She had stared in the spring term since she had returned in summer and missed the dead line for fall term because she was attempting to put life back in order. 

Kagome had gotten an apartment and began taking college classes.  She avoided the shrine, the tree, and the well at all cost.  Her family would always come visit her instead of her visiting them. 

The tears were running freely now, down her cheek. She rolled on her side and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tight to her body.   Her lecture today had brought so many unwanted memories.  The only way she had survived her life in her own time was to push away all the memories of the past and lock them deep inside her mind and heart.  It was the only way to survive life knowing that she would never see the only man she had ever loved.  

She had eventually convinced her heart to accept the false fact that he was alive in feudal Japan and enjoying his life.  She had convinced herself that he didn't leave her to go to hell with Kikyou.  Her heart and soul finally accepted her little fantasy world and that was when she was able to conquer her pain and sadness.  

She pushed everything of that life away into the deepest darkest parts of herself.  The only thing that remained was the Shikon no Tama around her neck, her miko powers, and her outstanding archery skills.  

Kagome forced a smile on her face as she thought about how she had won the world archery tournament last year.  But the smile quickly faded as the pain of missing the things she had come to love so much came back to her.  

She rolled on her back when her phone rang.  

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Kagome dear,"

"Oh, hey mom." She tried to hide her shaky voice. 

"Hello sweetie. Ummm I really hate to ask you this but I really need you to do this for me."

"What is it mom?  Is everything on the plane ok?"

Her grandfather, little brother, and her mother were going to America for a vacation before Souta started school again.  Kagome was taking summer classes at the college and was not able to go with her family.  

"Everything is ok.  The plane is already in the air.  But I ummmm….I forgot to do something."

Kagome's breath quickened, something inside her told her she was not going to like was her mother was going to ask her.

"I left Buyo outside, with no food. Since we are going to be away for two weeks, I am afraid the wild animals might hurt him if starvation doesn't first."

"No mom, I can't"

"Kagome please, Buyo has been a part of our family for a long time now and I hate to see him die because of my carelessness."

"Mom, please don't make me."

"Kagome, you need to learn to face things, you're a strong girl, and I know you are.  All you have to do is call him over to the house, unlock the door and let him in.  Then you can high tail it out there."

"Mom, mom…." Her voice was like a lost child now.

"Please, Kagome."

Kagome could feel the panic rising in her but she did not want to see Buyo die either.

"Ok, I go do it in the morning." She answered with much reluctance. 

"Thank you so much, honey, I call you when we get to the hotel ok?"

"Ok mom, love you."

"I love you too, bye dear."

"Bye."

Kagome returned the phone back on the receiver, turned back on her side, and began to sob.  Once she could cry no more tears, her emotionally exhausted body soon feel into unconsciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke the next morning with dread flowing freely through her veins.  She wanted to get this done and over with, so she quickly showered, dressed, and ate.  Before the time could read nine in the morning, she was standing at the bottom of the steps.  Her entire body began to slightly shake from the intensity of her nerves.  

As she began to climb the steps, her breath quickened and soon became labored.  By the time she reached the top step, her body almost collapsed from the lack of oxygen. Fighting the lightness in her head she managed to make it to the front door.

"You can do this, Kagome.  Your stronger than this." She reassured herself. 

She unlocked the front door so that when she did find the cat all she had to do was open the door, drop him inside, lock the door back, then get the hell out of there.  Her eyes began roaming the grounds purposely avoiding the ancient tree and the well house. She called out to Buyo.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." 

No answer.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty" she repeated only louder this time.

She heard a soft "Meow" and her head snapped in the direction of the sound.  Her eyes grew into to saucers as soon as her eye laid on the well house.  She watched Buyo walked passed the door inside the small building.  

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" she tried to coax him out.  She did not want to go in there.  

After a few more failed attempts, she resolved that there was no way she would be able to avoid not going into the well house. 

"You can do this." She reminded herself when she slowly began to walk towards the building. 

She reached the entrance but did not go inside. Instead she tried to get Buyo to come to her again.  When he jumped across the well to the opposite side, Kagome wondered why the fates hated her so much.  She then climbed down the ladder she had used so many times before, and stood next the edge of the well.  Again she tried to coax the monster cat but Buyo only looked at her and laid down on the opposite edge of the well. 

Kagome clenched her fist and put one knee on the edge of the well while she leaned towards Buyo.  Right when she was about to grab him by the scruff of his neck, he moved.  Her hand desperately tried to grab the side of the well to keep her balance but her fingers slipped and she dove head first towards the bottom of the well.  

The last thing she heard was the quickly fading "Meow" coming from Buyo. 

------------------------------------------------

0.0  yes I am going to leave it here! 

Hope you enjoyed it and I tried to clear up some things.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

I am going to leave your minds to wonder if Kagome really did travel through the well or did she just fall and hit her head. MMMMMM? I wonder????? Wait, I already know, you'll just going have to wait and find out!!! Hehe!!!!

HMMM? Will Kagome ever find out that Inuyasha is still alive and if she does what will she do?……RUN?…or… 0___0 haha comeback and find out!!! Pretty please with a strawberry on top. 

I will update after I get the next chapter out for _From Frienship to Love._  And I will try my hardest to get it posted before I go back home on Friday. 

Until Next time, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters because if I did, then Inuyasha would not be such a dumbass and realize that Kikyou is a dead bitch at the same time discovering that Kagome is his true love.  Also, we see a lot more of Inuyasha's sexy brother too! MMmmmm Sesshoumaru is the MAN!  Oh and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would become my personal boy toys…lol…only kidding…I can fantasize can't I?

Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling errors.  

Please keep in mind that I have only seen the Inuyasha episodes that have been shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, so if I have any contradictions pertaining to the storyline later in the series please forgive them as well.

REVIEW!

Forever Alone 

**Chapter Three**

She hit the bottom of the well with a thud.  She kept her head down.  She had felt the magic surrounding her as she fell.  No. She didn't want to be here.  She didn't belong any longer.  Why did the fates let her go through the well?  Did they truly want her to suffer?  

Kagome's refused to look up.  She knew the bright blue sky would be above her and not the roof of the shed.  Her eyes were shut and her arms hugged her knees.  No. She could feel the racing panic through her mind and body.  A single rational thought was able to click in her brain.  The jewel?!  She quickly masked her scent and the jewel's power with her miko abilities, desperately hoping no youkai sensed its return.  

She could feel the tears swelling up behind her eyes.  She didn't want completion.  She didn't want to acknowledge that Inuyasha was no longer living.  Her heart would not be able to handle it.  Her heart was perfectly happy with the lie it had accepted long ago.  She wanted to go home. 

'WHY THE HELL AM I STILL SITTING HERE?' she screamed to herself when she realized she wasn't going to go back without moving.

'Calm down, Kagome.  All you have to do is climb out of the well, jump back in and you will be back in your own time. And everything will be okay.' She tried to reassure herself.

'Good, Then once you are back where you belong. Seal the well and move to America. Get as far away from Japan, past and present as possible.'

With that decided she began scaling the walls of the well.  Completely, unaware of the youkai and the hanyou above her.  She cautiously stuck part of her head out of the opening of the well. Her eyes scanned the area for any youkai or humans that might cause her problems while trying to get back to her time.

When her gaze fell upon the God tree. All time stopped. Her body stopped functioning.  Her hands lost their grip and she fell backwards into the well again.  Luckily a vine had caught her ankle, twisting it a bit but kept her from falling to the bottom. 

She hung there for a second, her mind trying to register the sight she had just seen.

'NO!' her mind had to be playing an evil trick on her.  She could have sworn she saw Inuyasha.  He was sitting on one of the lower branches of the ancient tree.  Her breath quickened to an unhealthy rate as she pulled herself back up to the lip of the well, ignoring her throbbing ankle.

This time she not only saw Inuyasha but the little fox youkai as well.  Her heart fell into happiness and sadness. She had missed them so much.  WAIT? If Inuyasha is sitting in the God tree, does that mean he's still alive?  How? Why? Her mind raced through millions of questions.  She was about to climb out of the well to see if they were real when the young child spoke. 

"Inuyasha?" Shippo finally said after a long time.

Inuyasha did not speak nor move.  Shippo knew he might as well be talking to the tree but he was still going to try.

"Lunch is ready.  Will you come back to Kaede's and at least eat something?" he asked in his most depressed pleading voice he could do hoping it would make Inuyasha feel bad then come and eat. 

Inuyasha ignored Shippo's pleas.  He was not hungry today.  The farther away from the well he was, the farther away he was from her.  Inuyasha's ear twitched towards the well, informing him of the sounds coming from it.  But he ignored his ear as well, knowing fully well his mind had played countless tricks on him the last two years and he wasn't about to fall for it again. 

When Inuyasha did not answer.  The young kitsune turned and ran to the edge of the clearing.

Kagome didn't understand.  Why was Inuyasha alive? Didn't he go to with Kikyou? She must have hit her head. That was it.  She hit her head when she fell into the well and now she was unconscious and in this evil, lets-get-her-hopes-up-then-rip-her-heart-out dream.  

But the painful aching in her ankle reminded her it was not a dream. Her eyes followed the fox demon with unexplainable hope and curiosity.  He still looked the same as when she had last seen him two years ago.  He reached Sango and Miroku who had just walked out into the clearing.  Kagome noticed Miroku was holding a smile girl who looked very much like Sango.  She listened and watched as the scene played out before her. 

Shippo jumped up onto the monk's shoulder and patted Sango and Miroku's 13-month-old daughter, Sakura, on the head.

"He won't come down, Miroku." Shippo said fight back tears.

Miroku looked down at his daughter.  She had begun reaching out for the hanyou once she saw him.  She loved to play with him especially his ears. 

"Not today honey, Uncle Inu, isn't feeling well today."  The sad look in his daughter's face broke his heart. 

He handed her over to Sango while kissing his wife's forehead before walking with the kitsune over towards their dejected friend.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. 

"Miroku," Inuyasha finally spoke up wanting nothing more than to be left alone, "We have this discussion everyday. I will eat when I am hungry."

"Its not just that Inuyasha, you have either sat in that tree or against the well for two years now.  You only leave to eat, which is rarely anymore, or when you come to play with Sakura."

"Don't forget when Sesshoumaru comes around picking a fight." Shippo reminded him.

"Yes, Shippo, but even then their battles are fought in this clearing, the one he seldom leaves."  

Shippo hung his head.  He missed the old Inuyasha.  The one that used to beat him up, the one that he could get angry just by saying simple truths and embarrassing the hanyou.  He missed the loudmouth egotistical jerk Inuyasha used to be.  But it seemed like his spirit and heart left when Kagome did. 

"Kagome will not come back to us.  She has moved on with her life, she would have wanted to you to have done the same." Miroku continued talking to the hanyou.

"You don't get it monk do you?  Kagome was the only reason I wanted to live.  But she left before I could tell her how I felt."  

Silence fell among the group. Miroku knew there was no changing the decision of his single-minded stubborn friend and released a heavy sigh in defeat.   Inuyasha heard another sound coming from the direction of the well,  but again he ignored what his instincts were trying to tell him.

"I know that one day, ONE DAY, Miroku that she will be back. And I will be here, waiting to give that wench a piece of my mind for just leaving like that! " Inuyasha stared down at his friend.  

Miroku caught the look in his eyes.  They were the eyes of the companion he once knew.  Kagome really was his fire and his life. 

Miroku and Inuyasha continued to stare at each other unaware of the miko hiding in the well, 'Why that little son of a…'

The monk's thoughts were instantly put on hold when a single word echoed throughout the forest.  His heart stopped as he stared at space on the branch where Inuyasha had just been sitting. Only when his ears were graced with a loud *THUD*, did Miroku's mind begin to register what had just happened. 'Holy Shit!'  

----------------------

Sorry so short but I have to leave it here. For two reasons 1) It is so much fun torturing you guys.  And 2) I have to do my homework and I won' t have the chance to be on my computer before I leave tomorrow!

Hmmmmm? 

I wonder what happened?  HAHA! I give you three guesses!

What's Kagome going to do next? 

WHAT IS INUYASHA THINKING RIGHT NOW?

What's Inuyasha going to do after what just happened? Hehe! 

Just some things to ponder on until I update next week!

Go Ahead….REVIEW and then YELL AT ME for leavin another cliffy!  Don't worry you can't hit me with anything cause I am hiding under my desk…hehe!

Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters because if I did, then Inuyasha would not be such a dumbass and realize that Kikyou is a dead bitch at the same time discovering that Kagome is his true love.  Also, we see a lot more of Inuyasha's sexy brother too! MMmmmm Sesshoumaru is the MAN! 

Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling errors.  

Please keep in mind that I have only seen the Inuyasha episodes that have been shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, so if I have any contradictions pertaining to the storyline later in the series please forgive them as well. Forever Alone 

**Chapter Four**

She was angry.  She was angry with him for not telling her.  She was angry with herself for not staying.  She was angry because she spent two years trying to forget him only to find out he had truly been here all along.  

Then he has the gall…the gall! To say, "…then I'll give the wench a piece of my mind…"

Like hell he was going to get the first word.  'Why that little son of a…'  

Instead of finishing the thought she let "SIT!" echo throughout the forest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everybody's head snapped in the direction of the well except for one. His face was temporarily stuck kissing the ground. 

His mind raced at an incredible speed.

'Being pulled plunging to the ground by is necklace which only works by the power of a single word equals KAGOME! Right? I swear if that word was only in my fucking head, I am going…. GOING TO GO FUCKING NUTS!'

His heart raced faster than his mind, when Shippo screamed her name!

'She came back!  I didn't imagine it? GODS DAMN this NECKLACE let me SEE HER! I need to tell her before she leaves again'

Obscenities could be heard coming from the hole next to Miroku as Inuyasha desperately tried to fight the pressure of the subduing spell. Miroku watched Shippo latch on to the form coming out the well.  A bright smile played across his lips.  He had missed her greatly as did Sango.  But that also meant that Inuyasha would have his chance to be with her, his chance to tell her what he didn't get the chance to two years ago. 

He noticed Kagome's eyes never left the hole next to him not even after Shippo greeted her.  She welcomed the kitsune into her arms but refused to look away from where Inuyasha would eventually emerge.

"Shippo, come with Sango, Sakura, and me, we all can greet Lady Kagome later."

Shippo began to protest but the look he got from both Sango and Miroku told him he had better leave with them. 

Once left alone with the cursing hole, Kagome slowly began to make her way towards it.  

She abruptly stopped three feet away from him when his head suddenly surfaced, their eyes locking instantly.  Kagome felt a wave of pain wash over her.  She thought she would never see him again, and there he was staring straight into her soul.

As the tears ran down her flushed cheeks, she dropped to the ground sitting between her bent knees, her hands fumbling in her lap.  Their eyes never left each other.  Their souls were talking to each other, the pain and loneliness, and expressing the joy after finally finding each other again.  

The second Inuyasha could move his limbs; he had pulled Kagome into a tight embrace afraid that his dream would end before he could tell her how he felt.  Kagome sobbed into his shoulder, both years of pain and misery soaking his red shirt.  Her arms around his neck returning the same pressure his arms were applying to her waist.

Minutes later Inuyasha pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes, their embrace still holding the same intensity as seconds before.

"Ka-gome…" his voice cracked a little, "I…I love you." His eyes closed instantly afraid to see her reaction.  

His eyes shot open when he felt her lips press to his.  An instant later they shut as he deepen the long-awaited kiss.  When needing air the pair finally they broke apart.  Kagome's eyes beamed up into Inuyasha's.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.  

He pressed his forehead to hers.  He needed to tell her everything that he had bottled up for the past two years.

"Kagome, I am sorry for hurting you so much.  I have loved you for so long but I thought going to hell with Kikyou was the right thing to do, the only thing I could do to make up for what happened to her.  But in the pending months before we defeated Naraku, I wanted to be selfish, I didn't want to die.  I wanted to live and spend the rest of my life with you.  My life from that point on belonged to you and only you.  I defeated Naraku in Kikyou's name but I walked away from Kikyou in your name, Kagome.  I didn't have enough courage to tell you how much I loved you till that night you left…" he watched Kagome's eyes fill with tears again.

"It hurt so much to see you standing there with Kouga. My soul had already declared you my mate, so my youkai instincts overloaded and I attacked.  Then your words…they hit me like a knife through my heart…"

"Inuyasha…" she tried but his finger pressed against her lips.

"No, please don't…I need to tell you this.  Your words made me realize all the wrong I had done to you over the years just to save my pride and to hide my fears.  I ran off every male that got near to you because I was afraid they would steal you away from me.  I wasn't willing to go to hell to with Kikyou out of love but out of a sense of duty.  I realized not long after you entered my life that what Kikyou and I shared was merely infatuation, it in no way compared to the way I feel about you." He stopped a moment to try and regain some moisture back in his throat.  

Years of rehearsing, of practicing over and over, did not keep the nervousness away. 

"I knew days after I met you that you were not just merely a reincarnation.  You are your own spirited person.  You are Kagome, the only one that has any claim to my heart.  YOU were never just a jewel shard detector to me.  You were my friend when I had none.  You were the light in my darkness.  You were…you are my only reason to live." His eyes fell to the ground.

She knew he was finished.  Her heart soared as his words etched into her soul.  It was everything she could have possibly dreamed to hear from him.  She knew her tears were far from over.  But this time they were tears of joy, of hope, of love.  

Her hand gently pushed his chin up so that he was looking into her eyes again.  Suddenly a smirked played across his lips as his eyes lit up.

"And I never once believed you hated me." He finished in his new regained cocky tone.

She gapped for a second but a smile soon danced on her lips as well.  Before another thought could be passed through either of one of their minds the distance between them closed as their lips met beginning a long passionate kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shippo struggled to free himself of the hand that covered his eyes.

"C'mon Miroku, I want to see what's going on too." He whined.

"Shhh, be quiet or your ruin everything, besides your too young." Sango whispered. 

"It was my idea to spy on them anyway, I don't care if I am too young." He continued. 

Sango and Miroku's eyes met as Inuyasha and Kagome kissed after his speech and arrogant finish.  Pure joy spread across both their faces as their eyes danced with hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was nice to be back in his homelands after two years in the Northern lands.  His pack had grown immensely since he had left and he was pleased that each wolf and youkai still respected his stature.

As he began to trek into the cave, he sensed something powerful for an instant before it disappeared again.

Only the Shikon no Tama held that much power.  _She_ was the only one who had possession of such a powerful thing.  She was back he could feel it.

He raced towards the area where he had last his woman.  She was his now and the jewel as well.  And this time Dog Turd was not there to get in the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmmm…wonder who could be after Kagome! Hehe! 

FYI:  He has been away so he does not know that Inuyasha did not go with Kikyou!

FUN WILL ENSUE!!!! 

As always…Homework first….my life next (HA! Me have a life?! What a joke!)…then as soon as I have the chance then I will update!

Until Next Time…


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters because if I did, then Inuyasha would not be such a dumbass and realize that Kikyou is a dead bitch at the same time discovering that Kagome is his true love.  Also, we see a lot more of Inuyasha's sexy brother too! MMmmmm Sesshoumaru is the MAN! 

Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling errors.  

Please keep in mind that I have only seen the Inuyasha episodes that have been shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, so if I have any contradictions pertaining to the storyline later in the series please forgive them as well. Forever Alone 

**Chapter Five**

They held on to each other forgetting the rest of the world existed.  The only thing that was of any importance was the one in their arms.  The world had stopped turning for the two united lovers even though the afternoon still faded into the evening.

Inuyasha pulled away from the embrace so that he could stare in to her deep, rich, love-filled eyes.  He could get lost in them and never want to escape.

"I guess I should let the others see you too." He whispered as his forehead pressed to hers.

"Hai, you should, but will you?" she ask; a small, gentle smile playing at her lips.

"After I ask you something…" his face took on more serious look.

"What?" she replied her breath catching in her lungs.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump that had form throat. He knew one thing and one thing only: He could not live his life with out her.  So he had to ask, although himself be damned if he managed to voice what his heart so urgently need to know.

"Kag-Kagome?" his voice cracked.

'Why am I so nervous, hell that speech should have been harder to say than this!'

"Hai?" her encouraging eyes met his sparkling amber orbs.

"Will you…" he stopped briefly to clear his swollen throat, "Will you be my mate?"  

His heart screamed for him to close his eyes before he saw the rejection in her eyes.  But he refused he was no coward. Whatever her answer, he was going to face it with whatever courage he had remaining.  

Kagome's eyes grew ever so slightly.  She had dreamed of him asking her that very question every single day since she had fallen in love with him all those long years ago. 

"YES!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes, the miko launched herself at the hanyou before her sending him backwards with her on top of him.

The fear and panic that had begun coursing through his veins dissipated the second her answer rang through his ears.  Before his mind could begin expressing all the joy bursting inside him, he was sent toppling backwards.  An instant after his sudden change in position he felt her soft, luscious lips on his own.

Inuyasha eagerly returned the kiss, he let everything emotion that existed within him at that very moment be released with that kiss.  When the need for air dawned upon the future mates, they reluctantly broke their kiss.

Another question entered his mind, and the fear of its answer began to shake the very foundation of his newly found happiness. 

"Kagome, does your answer mean you will never leave me again?" he asked fighting to speak through his labored breath.

Kagome's heart broke as she stared into his hopeful yet fearful eyes.  He looked like a little lost puppy dog: his eyes held so much sadness behind the two dominate feelings while his facial features reflected that which his eyes expressed and his white ears had been pinned to his head.

She brought one of her hand from behind his neck.  She felt his arms subconsciously tighten around her waist at her movement.  As she stroked her hand across his cheek, she made the most important decision in her life.

"Hai, Inuyasha.  I will never leave you again, I promise you that. But…"

It was her life to live, she had been miserable in the future without him, and she knew she could not bear being apart from him ever again.  She would stay, and give up her life on the other side of the well.

"I have to say goodbye to my family, before I can stay with you here in the past." She gave him a gentle smile hoping he understood as she watched the conflict dance through his amber gems.

Old fears returned.  The single reason why he had never wanted her to go through the well was the simple fact that he was afraid she would not come back.  She always promised she would return and she always had, except for the last time but again she didn't promise that time she would return.   

"Do you promise you'll come back to me?" his voice was shakier that he wished it to be. 

Tears flooded from her eyes as memories of him trying to stop her from going home and how she always tried to convince him she would be back; flashed through her mind.  Then those images changed into images of the last time she saw him, and how she leapt into the well without so much as a good bye. 

"I promise, Inuyasha, I will come back to you." She placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

Pulling away quickly she quickly added a promise of her own, "Do you promise you'll love me the rest of my life?" her slender fingers brushed his bangs to the side of his face.

"No, Kagome," for an instant he watched the color drain from her face, "I promise to love for the rest of eternity."

With that said, his arms pulled her closer to his body and his lips laid claim upon hers before the first newborn tear could escape her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome stood upon a grassy hill not far from where Kaede's hut still stood even after her death.  She stared up at the endless number of stars hanging like diamonds in the clear, crisp sky.  

She could not stop the smile that instantly spread across her face as she was reminded of the wonderful reunions that had taken place today.  First, Inuyasha and not a single word could explain how happy she was from just that single reunion.  Inuyasha had taken her to the village where her old friends waited impatiently for Inuyasha to relinquish his claim on her time. 

The rest of the evening was spent catching up on the last two years, reliving memories, and enjoying the company of dear friends. She met Sango and Miroku's daughter and watched with complete delight as Inuyasha played with the young child.  Kagome knew she would miss her mother, brother and grandfather but since she had returned here, she realized this was the time period she was meant live the rest of her life and it was the place where she was most happiest and where her true love and closest friends were.

Kagome had come out the hilltop to watch the stars.  The sky was hardly ever clear in the city and the air was did not contain the same freshness it did in feudal Japan.   After everyone had gone to bed, Inuyasha opted to sleep outside like he had come accustom too.  He had asked if she wanted to join him, she did but she wanted a moment just to herself.   So Inuyasha waited for her in the God tree while she stood for a few more moments lost in her thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He watched her hair blow with the wind.  His eyes gazed across her body, especially where the past two years had filled as her childlike body took on a grown woman's body.  She was even more beautiful and more desirable than when he had last seen her.

She had returned from where ever she had gone, no doubt she had come back to finally accept her place as his mate.  He had waited long enough; nothing was going to stop him this time.  She was his and would be forever once he mated with her. 

As he entered the clearing his nose picked up a scent that he never thought he would smell again.

'No, how can that be? He went to hell with that creepy bitch.  Eh. No matter, Kagome will be mine and by the time Inuyasha finds us it will be too late.'

Kouga sped towards the unsuspecting girl, grabbing her quickly around her waist; twisting and pulling her body against his.

"I have missed you greatly, my love" Kouga said nuzzling her neck.

Kagome stood there a few seconds as her mind registered what was happening.  When it finally clicked, she tried to pull from his grasp.  Her eyes met his as his arms tightened possessively around her waist.   She could see the lust dripping from the pupils of his eyes while a slight red hue began to cloud his gaze.  Even though Kouga was a friend, she could not withhold the fear that had crept into her being.

"Kouga! Please let me ago." She tried to be polite wanting nothing more than to be free from his embrace. 

Kouga slid his tongue from the base of Kagome's neck up to just below her ear.  He smirked as her body instantly tensed in his arms.

"Don't deny it, you want me just as much as I want you.  And nothing will stop me from having you." He said in her ear as a whimper escaped her lips and his nose picking up the scent of salt from her tears.

"Inuyasha?" her trembling voice asked in a low whisper.

"Hai! So he did not go to hell like he should have, no matter by the time he figures out your gone, you will be mine!" his burning eyes burrowed down into the depths of her soul, sending a new wave of panic and fear through her shaking body.

As he hoisted her over his shoulders, she did the only thing she knew could possibly give her hope that Inuyasha would save her in time, she screamed out for him.

"INUYASHA!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha had been sitting on the lowest branch of the god tree, waiting for Kagome to join him. Much like his future mate he was lost his thoughts of the day's events and of what the future would bring. 

When his instincts informed him of the presence of another youkai he decided to head in Kagome's direction to make sure she was all right.  He jumped from the tree and began to walk towards the hilltop where Kagome was; with every step the youkai's scent became stronger.  It only took a few strides for Inuyasha to realize which youkai it was and that Kagome was in danger.  

Running full speed, his heart sped up as Kagome's fear dangled in the air.  But his pacing heart stopped abruptly when he heard her yell his name in an loud, shrieking, desperate voice.   He arrived at the hilltop to find it empty.  Both Kouga and Kagome's scent lingered immensely around the hanyou.  Kagome's fear and panic was evident but another factor aided the hanyou's sudden boiling blood; the smell of Kouga's lust and arousal.  

Inuyasha knew his control was slipping as he flew in the direction of the wolf prince's scent.  He would not hesitate to torture and destroy the piece of shit this time, not after that wolf bastard took the only person that meant more to him than anything in the world.

'I just got her back, nothing on this earth is going to take her away from me and live to tell the tale.'

Kagome's fear grew stronger, with every glide and Inuyasha felt his instinct quickly taking hold of him. But just as their scents had been so strong one minute, both scents disappeared without a trace a second later.  

Inuyasha stopped and in desperation began sniffing trying to pick up their trail.  Newfound panic raced with his blood, and with every empty sniff of air he took was like a knife being jabbed into his heart.  His golden eyes darkened as his body began trembling in anger. 

Needing to release his building anger, Inuyasha howled into the night…

"KAGOME!!!"

-----------------------------------

All done for this chappy, hope you liked it!!

****** IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE **– PLEASE READ*********

Ok, College is beginning to take its toll on my life.  I have got so much I need to get done within the next couple of weeks, its not even funny.  So I will not be able to update for a while.  But here is the deal.  I promise all three of my stories will be updated within the first five days of November.  Sound good?  And as I need a break from life or I have a second I will work on the new chapters and if I happened to get them finish I will post them immediately!

Please REVIEW!!!

Until Next time…


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters because if I did, then Inuyasha would not be such a dumbass and realize that Kikyou is a dead bitch at the same time discovering that Kagome is his true love.  Also, we see a lot more of Inuyasha's sexy brother too! MMmmmm Sesshoumaru is the MAN! 

Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling errors.  

Please keep in mind that I have only seen the Inuyasha episodes that have been shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, so if I have any contradictions pertaining to the storyline later in the series please forgive them as well.

Forever Alone 

**Chapter Six**

He sniffed the ground searching frantically for her scent, for his scent.  They had to be somewhere, anywhere.  The moon hung high in the dark starless sky.  A frigid breeze blew gently over his body sending chills to the deepest hollows of his spine.  His dark amber orbs pierced the depths of the peaceful forest surrounding him.  His small fur ears twitched with every sound, listening for the tiny sound that would lead him to her.  

He would _not_ lose her again.

Inuyasha stood from his crouch, his silver hair wiped as the wind picked up speed.  The sharp nails on his fingers dug into his palms quickly drawing blood.  His heart ached in fear for his Kagome, in fear of never seeing her beautiful smile again.  

He would find her.

The hanyou closed his eye while his mind concentrated on one single thought…Kagome.  He let his heart reach out and let it guide his way.  A tug at the beating organ increased its pace.  The eyelids still blocked his vision; he took a step forward and felt the same tug.  

Step by Step, one foot in front of the other his walk broke out into a full spirit towards the woman who had captured and mended his heart and who would own it until the end of time.  The red cloth of his fire rat robe clung to the front of his body as the wind pressed against him.   Inuyasha allowed his senses and his heart to lead the way.

A burst of pink light shot up from the treetops a little ways from the distressed half demon.  The power radiating off the beam was enough to cause the hanyou to open his eyes.  He skidded to a halt as the magenta light dissipated and as quick as it appeared, Kagome and Kouga's scent evaded his nose.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga set Kagome on her feet, but refused to release his tight painful grip on her waist.  He sniffed her hair, indulging in her soft jasmine sent.  Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip while the wolf prince rubbed his cheek against her face.

"Inuyasha, please…" she whimpered, his slick tongue ran down her jaw line.  She grasped his wrist trying to get to release his hold but his hands would not budge.

"No use calling out to the mutt, he will not come." Kouga huskily whispered in her ear.

Kagome nails began to dig into his arms, "Why are you doing this?" 

Kouga could smell the salt of her tears but would not allow it faze him, he had waited too long for her, she returned, and now whether or not she was willing, Kagome would belong to him.

"You are mine…" he whispered locking his eyes with hers, a small sadistic smile playing at his lips. 

Anger began to build inside her small body.  She glared at him in defiance, "I am NOT yours to be had, Kouga…. Inuyasha WILL save me." She hissed at him.

"On the contrary, my dear miko, I assure you he will not." 

Kouga's hold on her waist tightened as one hand began to travel underneath the back of her shirt.   He had been slightly disappointed when he found that she no longer wore that skimpy green outfit.  But again it had been a long time since he had last seen her.  He could sense her rising anger, but it only fueled his desire to have her, to break her, to make her his.  

"Inuyasha will not save you, if he cannot find us.  We are enveloped in a translucent bubble that blocks our scents from Dog-Turd. Heh, he's probably running in circles by now, chasing his imaginary tail."  Kouga spat out before placing his lips over her mouth.

Kagome's clamped her jaw shut as his hand came from under her shirt to hold the back of her head in place. She could feel the river of hot tears tracing to contours of her face.   Kouga tried to deepen the kiss but she would not budge.  An evil thought entered his mind.  He dug his nails into Kagome's hip causing her to grasp in pain and open her mouth.  Kouga wasted no time and forced his tongue in her mouth and began the forced exploration of her mouth. 

Kagome whimpered at the feel of his tongue against hers.  Her stomach flipped at the thought of what would happen if she were not saved.  She knew without a doubt in her mind that Inuyasha was looking for her but if he could not smell or sense her then it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.  Her strength could never match Kouga's, but Inuyasha's strength surpassed the youkai prince.  Somehow, she had to break the barrier surrounding her and Kouga.  

Kouga continued his attack on her lips as she placed her hands on his chest pushing against him.  She squinted her eyes tightly together and concentrated on a single thought, Inuyasha.  She called upon her miko powers; she would destroy the bubble so that Inuyasha would be able to find them.

When Kouga's tongue brushed across her teeth, Kagome snapped her jaw shut, capturing Kouga's intruding muscle between her teeth before releasing her hold seconds later.  Kouga yelped in pain and his grip on her relinquished when he brought both hands up to his mouth. Kagome watched as his eyes cloud red in anger but before he could attack her for her insolence, she threw her purifying beam towards the center of the barrier, diminishing it instantly.   

Now she could only hope that Inuyasha would find her in time…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha felt his anger soar.  Kouga would pay for taking Kagome away; he would pay with his life.  The hanyou raced towards his soon-to-be mate's scent, and it was only seconds later he entered a clearing to see Kouga strike Kagome square across the face. 

He began to see red and the control over his rage started to disintegrate.  Kagome's head turned in the direction her right cheek was slapped but it quickly returned to its previous position.  She started daggers at the youkai before her, no fear radiated from her persona only fury.  From behind Kouga, she could see Inuyasha standing at the edge of the clearing, flexing his claws.

"Kouga, I suggest you get your ass out of here before the fuming hanyou behind you sends you to your death." Kagome warned, her eyes narrowing. 

Despite the small facts that he kidnapped her, tried to force himself on her, and hit her; Kagome did not want to see him die.  Kouga did not understand, and she was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to. Kagome knew the wolf prince was not in love with her and it was only an obsession. Something that Kouga would have to overcome.  However, Kagome would not deny Inuyasha the right to fight for her honor and his own if Kouga chose to stay. 

Kouga knew Inuyasha was close before he even arrived.  He ignored Kagome's warning as he turned to face his rival.  Silence fell among the trio while the two with youkai blood stared each other down, the anticipation growing causing the air to become dry.  Kagome tried to run to Inuyasha but Kouga caught her wrist.  

His red eyes stared down at her, "You are going no where."

"Get your fucking hands off her." Inuyasha yelled at the same time he drew Tessaiga and charged.

Kouga pushed the miko away from him while he too charged.  Kagome watched as a battle between Inuyasha and Kouga ensued.  The fight was matched; neither rival could land a blow on the other for sometime.  Eventually Inuyasha knocked the wolf prince off his feet and from then on the battle became one-sided as Inuyasha's strength and anger fueled his ambitions to beat the youkai once and for all.   

Battered and bruised, Inuyasha finally pinned Kouga to the forest floor, holding his blade to the prince's neck, jabbing it enough to pierce the skin.   

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's sweet, gently voice flooded his ears.  He knew what she was thinking, what she wanted without even asking.  That was just the kind of person his Kagome was.  

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and grabbed Kouga by the neck lifting him off the ground, "If it were my choice, you would die right now. I only spare your pitiful life for her and in returned I never want to see your fucking face again.  If you ever come near my mate ever, I will not hesitate to rid the world of you." 

Inuyasha threw the defeated youkai across the clearing and watched Kouga disappear into a wind tunnel of dust.  His attention turned to Kagome, who instantly launched herself at him.  She buried her face in his fire rat robe while her arms hugged neck.  Inuyasha returned the embrace, not ever wanting to let go.  

"Are you okay?" he asked bring her face to meet his so that he could see her eyes.

"Yes, thank you…" she pressed her lips to his and it was only moments before Inuyasha lifted her feet off the ground, holding her closely to her body while the kiss deepened.  Thunder shook through figures, as their souls and heart rejoiced in being reunited.   

"Kagome, I love you…always have and always will" he said after breaking the kiss and getting lost in her sparkling orbs, his hand brushed her cheek. 

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She replied all the while her smile beaming up at him. 

Inuyasha fingered the jewel around her neck before he spoke again, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, protecting the scared jewel, and watching our children grow up."

Kagome's smile grew even more, "So do I, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha captured her lips one more time before turning his back motioning for her to jump on.  When she was secure, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and her arms around his neck, he took off for Kaede's village to begin the rest of their lives together.  

_The End_.

----------------------------------

Well that is it!!! I really hope you all liked it!!! Sorry no battle scene but I so can not write action like that…I have a hard enough time with Four pieces of Four souls.  

Ok well…I have to go do my homework so I can work on the new chapters for my other two stories

I really hope you all like this story!!! Thank you soooooo much for reading and reviewing!!!!!

Until my next story….Thank you again. 


End file.
